ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Temple of Uggalepih
Sacrificial Chamber Key x1-4 x4 Optional: Paintbrush of Souls (one member) | reward = Dark Fragment | repeatable = Only to help others | parent = | children = | previous = Kazham's Chieftainess | next = Headstone Pilgrimage | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough If you have already visited the Sacrificial Chamber, you simply need to use a Home Point and choose Elshimo Uplands, then Home Point #1 to arrive at , wherein you just take a few steps west to arrive at your destination (skip to the Sacrifical Chamber section of the guide, below). To the Den of Rancor If you are yet to activate the above Home Point, there are a number of other ways to travel to the , the ultimate destination of this mission. You will require an to do so, which you can collect on the way through, though checking you aren't somehow already in possession of this item by using with the /itemsearch "Unlit Lantern" command before setting off is a good idea. *Only Invisible is needed in the Temple, while both Sneak and Invisible are needed for all party members in the Den of Rancor. *'Unity Concord Teleportation:' If you are signed up to Unity Concord, talking to a Unity Concord NPC and selecting the option Bring me to Wanted encounter area will enable you to choose Den of Rancor from the list of Level 128 encounter areas. :*You will arrive on the lower level at and will need to travel north to to get to the upper level (Map 1). :*Once on the upper level, take the first passage on the left to arrive in a large cavern and skip to the Flame of Rancor section below. *'Via the Temple of Uggalepih:' This is pretty time-consuming, so you should use the above method unless there is a significant reason why you can't, but it remains included here for a sense of completeness. **Travel to the Temple of Uggalepih, either via Survival Guide (Elshimo Uplands) to Map 1 , or via Yhoator Jungle to the main entrance at Map 1, . **If you aren't in possession of the Permanent Key Item Paintbrush of Souls, follow the link to that page now and complete the mini-quest described therein to receive it. **Once obtained, take the northwest exit to Yhoator Jungle (2) at Map 1, . **Head west in Yhoator on the outside of the temple to reach (3) and enter the Temple of Uggalepih's Map 2. **Head south to ( ). If you do not possess an , kill any Tonberry Maledictor, Tonberry Jinxer, and Tonberry Pursuer you see in the western rooms on the way. There are mobs in the Den of Rancor that drop it also, so it is not necessary to wait around here if it doesn't drop immediately. *Only one is required, but having up to four speeds things up, if you have more party members. **Once at ( ), kill the Temple Guardian to open the door. **Enter the large room and take the northeast exit, following the corridor to arrive at ( /8), the room containing the Picture Frames and the Granite Door. **Click on the empty Picture Frame in the middle of the eastern wall just once and you will get two text messages. Do not confirm the second message just yet. ***"There is a blank canvas in this frame. The paintbrush of souls begins to twitch." ***"By focusing your thoughts on the paintbrush of souls, a new painting begins to appear on the canvas..." **You will need to stand directly in the center of the empty frame, as close to the wall as possible. It is VERY fussy about where you stand. If you only receive the first message, you need to adjust your position and stand closer. **When you receive the second message, wait at least 30 seconds (the screen should flash, briefly, when 30 seconds have elapsed) before confirming it in order to get the next message. *If you get aggro'd whilst waiting you have to click and wait 30s to click again. ***"You succeeded in projecting the image in your soul to the blank canvas. The door to the Rancor Den has opened!" **The Granite Door in the wall just to the north of you should now open up a path to the Den of Rancor. *'NOTE': If the Windower Add-on Enternity is active, this will not work. **Follow the passageway downward into the new area and take the first right to arrive in a large cavern. Flame of Rancor This section describes how to light the 4 torches in front of the Sacrificial Chamber to open its gate and enter. *'It is significantly easier to get somebody that already has the Home Point to open the gate. You can still do the below steps, but unless you want to replicate how the game used to work, you're way better off getting help.' *At this point, you should be in a cavern of which contains some Tonberry Imprecators who can drop the , if you don't already possess one. *Trade your to the Altar of Rancor on Map 1 ( ) to receive a . *There are other Altars of Rancor deeper in the Den but those will render your Unlit Lantern useless for this quest. Only the "Rancor Flame" can open this door, the other "colored flames" are useless on this door. *Drop down the hole at the northeast corner of ( ) in order to reach Map 2. *Head northwest up the passageway to reach the four torches and the gate of the Sacrificial Chamber at ( ). *Trade a to one torch to light it up and to receive an in return. ** You cannot trade either the Unlit Lantern or the Rancor Flame while Invisible. In most cases, this will require fighting enemies to be able to trade. *All four torches need to be lit in order to open the gate. The torches stay lit until the door is opened, so this can be done by a single person. **To re-light your lantern, take the northeast ramp (A) to return to Map 1 and repeat the process until the door opens.. **'WARNING:' Players Exiting the door via the switch will also cause the lit torches to become unlit. If there are other players in the area, consider waiting for one to open the door first and go through. Remember to interact with the Home Point on the other side. So that you do not have to go through this again. Sacrificial Chamber *After entering the Sacrificial Chamber, examine the Mahogany Door to enter the Battlefield. **The battlefield is capped at level 99 and limited to six players. Buffs wear upon entry (including Reraise), but Experience Points are not lost. *There are three Tonberry NMs. All three must be defeated to clear the battlefield. The recommended order in which to kill them is: **Grav'iton - Thief, with a crown on its head **Molyb'iton - Black Mage **Tungs'iton - Summoner *The Thief is completely immune to sleep, so you'll probably want to kill it while you Silence and/or Sleep the other two NMs. *The Summoner comes with a pet; a fire, water, or light elemental, chosen at random. It dies when its master does, so it need not be killed. The element of the pet is not an indication of which Astral Flow the Summoner will choose to use later in the fight. *At approximately 25% HP, the Thief may use Everyone's Rancor. The person this hits is liable to be K.O.'d in one shot if they have not recently reset their Tonberry hate. *The Summoner summons a random avatar for Astral Flow even if its elemental is asleep, so make sure your party is healed before waking it up. The maximum damage done by Astral Flow is approximately 700-800 without Shell or any sort of magical protection. *This fight can be completed solo by most jobs at 99 and is easily duoed. *Clearing the battlefield gives a cutscene and places you in a different location from the entrance of the Sacrificial Chamber. Following this path leads back into Temple of Uggalepih away from the entrance to the Den. *After the cutscene you will obtain a Dark Fragment, for use in the next mission. *After the cutscene if you walk out of the Sacrificial Chamber, you will zone out to Map2 of the Temple of Uggalepih at the Northwest room. *'If you're doing this for the Rhapsodies of Vana'diel prerequisite, you can now continue past The Cursed Temple. You do not need any further Zilart progress to finish Rhapsodies. Rise of the Zilart will not block Rhapsodies progress, so you can continue Zilart without worry.' Video See the Video page. de:Zilart-Mission 4category:MissionsCategory:Rise of the Zilart Missions